warriors_moonclanfandomcom-20200214-history
A Kit's Destiny
'Prologue' “Wavestar! There’s rogue scent here!”Rockshade shouted. “It smells like two kits! Track them!” he replied. “Fireblaze! Go with him.” he then flicked his tail “Okay.” Fireblaze and Rockshade tracked the scent trail. “It stops here! At the Silver Rock!” “Fireblaze, follow me into the cave underneath.” “Lets go. I’m behind you.” Mist: “Honey! Shine! Shade! Where are you guys! I can’t find you in this storm.” “Mist! You’re still alive! Shine (Mother’s friend) is dead!” “What?! Shade (Their Mother) is dead to! No!!!” “Mist! Climb a tree and meet me later.” “Okay. Honey!!!” “No!!!” Mist shouted. “Mist! What’s the problem with you?” “That same dream of Shine and Shade.” “Come on! Lets go hunting!” Walked to the exit. There were two cats there. “Who are you?” I ask. “Who are you?” they ask back. “I am Mist, and this my sister Honey. We’re both 5 moons old!” “They are the same age as Waterwing’s and Lilywing’s kits!” “I think we should bring them back.” they talk. I ask: “Where are you guys from?” One of the cats answer: “We are from the ThunderClan. I am Rockshade, and this is Fireblaze.” “The clans!” my sister and I shout. “Do you two want to come with us?” Honey looks at me and I do a small nod. She squeaks: “Yes we would!” “Then come with us!” I get carried by that Rockshade guy. We leave our home. Chapter 1 Soon, a group of cats stare at us. Rockshade tells them. “On a border patrol with Fireblaze and Wavestar, we found these rogue scent, which happen to be these poor kits with no mother. What should we do Wavestar?” “I think.....” “I’ll take care of them Wavestar along with Echokit, Fernkit and Grapekit.” “You’re sure Waterwing?” “Yes. These poor kits have no mother!” “Fine. But now I will have a changing name ceremony. So Mist and Honey, from today on you will leave your rogue live, so from today on in till you get your apprentice name, you will me known as Mistkit and Honeykit.” “Mistkit! Honeykit!” the clan cheered. Honeykit and I went back to Waterwing. “Hi Mistkit! I’m Sunkit!” the tom who had been cheering loudly said. “Hi Sunkit!” and we stared into each others eyes for a long time. “Mistkit! Come! I met a friend called Rainkit! Come meet him!” Honeykit interrupted. “Yes Honeykit.” “Hi Mistkit! I’m Rainkit!” “Hi!” and we stare into each others eyes for a long time. Rainkit drops his gaze and follows Honeykit, and I head towards the other kits. “Mistkit! Hi! I’m Echokit, this is Fernkit” pointing to the tortoiseshell “and this is Grapekit.” “Hi!” I answer slowly. “Mistkit! I’ve seen you got many friends. I’m Waterwing, and I’ll be taking care of you.” “Hi Waterwing! When are we going to be apprentices?” “In a moon, Mistkit. How do you know about what is a apprentice?” “My mother was a clan cat.” Waterwing looked at her: “What was her warrior name and her clan?” “Her warrior name was Shadewing. She was in RiverClan.” “RiverClan?” Waterwing looked at me closer. “Yes.” I answered, looking at her puzzled looked. “Shadewing was a medicine cat, first got fired, became a warrior, then left the clans. She got a mate in ShadowClan and another one in Windclan. She disappeared. Don’t tell anyone about this. You could me kicked out of ThunderClan. Tell Honeykit.” She hesitated, then flicked her tail at Honeykit. “Yes Waterwing?” the golden tabby kit asked. Waterwing used her serious looking eyes and answered: “Honeykit, don’t tell anyone about your mothers past or her name. You’d be kicked out of the clan if they knew you were her daughter.